In tattoo parlors, tattoo artists often sit on stools or chairs while applying tattoos. Conventional stools and chairs are not ergonomically designed for tattoo artists and are not comfortable when, for example, applying relatively large tattoos. For example, a tattoo artist's arms and shoulders can experience significant fatigue when leaning forward to apply a tattoo. Additionally, if a tattoo artist leans forward for a significant period of time, the artist's lower back may experience fatigue and discomfort. Accordingly, there is a need for stools or chairs that can help tattoo artists comfortably apply tattoos to different parts of a subject's body.